A New Task Ahead
by Evangline
Summary: After Making a wish Kagome and MIdoriko go face to face, But surprisingly MirdoriChan is as laid back as Shippou!MidoriChan gives Kagome a thought impossible task, Unfreeze Sesshomarus heart Shudders SeshKagz
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I am going to try my _**Hardest**_ On this Fan-Fic.

Just for you _**Reviewers**_.

The more _**Reviews**_ I get the _**Longer**_ The story will be.

So please i await your couraging words in _**Your Reviews.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Curse of the dreaded word love.**

**Written by: Fluffehs-M8te**

**Chapter 1 - A new task ahead.**

"Uhg," Kagome thought as her teacher anounced anoughter Pop Quiz.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Asked a innocent voice from behind her

"Nothing at all Eliza!" Kagome quickly anserwed to Her friend.

Eliza was a English Girl.

Blond Hair Blue Eyes Tall and Slender.

Yep the natural.

But, Was she so natural?

It was a bit supicious.

Kagome Quickly shook all thoughts from her head and turned back to the boring teacher.

Kagome let another sigh go and this time it was Yumi who asked if she was alright

She nodded and turned back as kagome explained that she never got to study and was totally going to fail this quiz.

Really she was thinking about what Midoriko said to her her feelings about inuyasha.

**FLASH BACK!!!**

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked as if it where only a mere Illusion of the woman he once loved.

"Inuaysha." A cold Shrill voice wich sent shivers down Kagomes back as she watched the Disguting Hurtfull Gross Did she mention Disgusting scene ahead of her

Inuyasha set to work on Kikyou's robe it has to go

Kikyou moned, but that is all Kagome got to see and hear becuase she left in tears at the site

**End Of Flash Back**

How could you do that to me Inu-Kun? Kagome thought sadly working absentmindly on her pop quiz.

-Why try if eithier way you where going to fail-

**Back to Flash!!!**

When she returned to camp she hid bihind a J-14 magazine so no one could see her tear stined eyes

But the mag did nothing to hide her sobs

Sango sent a anoticed look of un-mistakeable pity.

After about like FIVE HOURS and reading the same articale fifteen-thousand times

Inuyasha Returned, But not alone On his left arm, Was sitting a dazed kikyou.

They both had goofy smiles on thier face and if the kimono kikyou was wearing showing most of her cleavage wasn't anough She umistakedbly had somthing... "gooey" in her hair along with the dirt leaves and twings in her hair

I guess they must of forgot to take a bath

That is supose to be my arm, Kagome thought bitterly

Then mentally Hit herself for being so selfish, it was Inuyasha's choice

She smiled at Inuyasha and Kikyou saying she was going to take a bath

Sango and Perverted Hoshi Miroku sent another pittyful glance at thier Blood Bond Sister

They where talking about Inuyasha gone and when Kagome left after him they both nodded to each other both thinking the same thing, _**Curse Of The Dreaded Word love**_

Then she took a bath and ended up here.

But we are going to go back further so you readers can see where this sad tail of a broken hearted girl all started,

**Furthor Back In The Flash Back!!!!!!!!**

(Okey here is a description of what happened BEFORE this flash back yeesh we have to go back farrrrrr )

Die Naraku!!! Inuyasha screamed unleashing Tessaiga's Greatest power Bakuraya (sp) Or as English Folks call it -BACKLASH WAVE-

Kagome Sent in her most powerfull Purified arrow yet followed by another one (but Deffinatley, DEFFINATLEY Not as powerfull) sent by Kikyou

Sango sent in her Giant Boomerang And Miroku through in ofudas (pieces of paper that purify things)

And Last but deffinatley NOT least (eh heh) Sesshomaru sent in -ehem, Hack Hack Cough- The All powerfull DRAGON STRIKE -not hack not- (Shut up Muse ...)

And yah they purified Naraku's butt to Hell -hack- Heck i meant heck! (sorry i hace a really bad cough hehe)

Kagome waited on-till most of the smoke had cleared before she ran to the Alarmingly big chunk of jewls and Transfused (Gives you a 60s groovy feeling eh ahah yah...) Them into

The Horrible hated stupid powerfull jewl -Shikon No Tama!!!-

Kagome Turned to Inuyasha and Kikyou who where seeing to each others wounds and said the most unselfish wish a girl in-love could say

She wished for Inuyasha and Kikyou To live a happy life together, as humans. And she also wished for Sesshomaru to have his arm back and Kohaku be revived seeing

as Sesshomaru could not revive him becuase Kohaku has been dead for soooooooooo long but that doesn't matter, right now

Suddenly a group of surprised people where face to face with the also All powerfull Miko Midoriko

Kagome Midoriko whispered Becuase of your all pure soul you are sent to another task

Kagome fainted into the arms of Midoriko who set her gently to the floor and transformed into a whisp form and "drunk" herself into Kagome's head

**In Kagome's Mind In a Flash back**

Kagome Whispered a voice so soft it made Kagome lull back to sleep

Midoriko cursed her voice and shook Kagomes shoulder forcing her awake

Kagome looked at the intruder to her dreams and gasped at the Beatiful Midoriko

Huh? she said groggily wiping sleep from her eyes

Kagome you now have another task, That is to Unfreeze the heart of the Demon lord... Ahh whats his name? Maru, no... Senimo? No that's not it! she snapped

Sesshomaru? kagome offered Relunctiontly to the distressed miko

AH Yes, Sesshomaru! Midoriko-Sama bounded happily

Yes, Unfreeze the heart of The Demon Lord Of the West, Sesshomaru-Sama

uh? Kagome asked

Midoriko-Sama Nodded to let kagome continue

Is that possible? Kagome asked trying to hold in a giggle

Well it seemed Midroiko-sama couldn't hold it in she burst into a fit of laughter literaly rolling on the ground clutching her sides

After like ten-Minutes Midori-Chan she seemed it appropriate to call the laid back female Miko, Midori-Chan Sat up wiping tears from her eyes

Ok she said finally catching her breath it seems you wiould understand better if we played a video

A screen seemed to pop up with yes a pop and a video of a young sesshomaru appeared

**With Inuyasha's gang and Kikyou + Sesshomaru in the Past**

Shippou Stop poking her! snapped Inuyasha

Shippou started crying and jumped into a calm cool and collected Mirku's lap

(haha it would of been to OC if he jumped into Sesshomaru's)

How are you so calm he yelled at sango and Miroku

Becuase it was midoriko. Miroku anserwed cooly

Inuyasha started rambling on untill a also calm sesshomaru told him to shut up.

Then Inuyasha Started rambling louder so everyone just blocked him out while Kikyou tried to calm him down

**Back into Kagome's mind in the past**

"Wow." Was all Kagome could say

She saw the great Emotionless Evil Demon lord who never smiles unless somthing dreadfull happens smile like FIFTY-THOUGHSAND TIMES ad the other thing is nothing bad happened unless your allergic to pet bunnys or Didn't like getting bear hugs!

She was about to faint when Midori-Chan started talking again

So yes that is Possible. She recited as if she has done this before

So Kagome asked if she has done this before

Sheepishly Midori-Chan rubbed her head and nooded and went into detail

The other girls got umm... Beheadedish

But wait before you decline You will get somthing in return!

Kagome slowly turned back to the Miko

What is that? she asked slowly

Anything you want! Anything! Midori-Chan rushed

Anything? Kagome thought then a picture of her family and the well popped into her mind with another pop

She glared at the miko who again smiled sheepishly

But yes she new the well would be cutt off when she made the wish

I agree! she said, and my wish is to keep the well open she said with a nod

Done Midroi-Chan said and waved her hand

And when she cam back to reality she looked from sesshomaru to The new member Kohaku and two very human couple and smiled.

When she looked at her hand the jewl was still there she looked at it confused

and the same warm fuzzy voice came into her mind "The jewl wil be needed this is where they failed use the last wish to help you finish the task, Good Luck Kagome-Chan" and the voice fleeted away in echos.

**Back to Reality!!!**

When kagome's pencil reached the end of the paper she looked it over and saw that the anserws where some what decent

But while she was in her thoughts she figured out what to do with the jewl and that she was no longer in love with Inuyasha.

But how will everyone take the news?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hope you liked it i wrote this at 10:05 running only on A bag of halls please review


	2. With this beat of my heart

**Ok here we our with capter two,**

**i hope yall liked chapter 1**

**and should i put a ****lemon later in the chapter?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With This Beat Of My Heart**

**Written By: **_**Fluffehs-M8te**_

**Chapter 2 - A New Task Ahead**

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled to her mother

Kagome was hoping she would be able to get out of the house before Inuyasha came to get here she wasn;t sure how to tell anyone her decision or that she has to make one!

"Kagome your forgetting your skirt!" Her mom yelled in a calm cool collected voice as her duagter stuffs a piece of toast in her mouth

Kagome's eyes look down and she gasps, Her mom Sakuya-Chan, laughed at her daughter and hands her the newly washed and sewed skirt

Kagome slips it on and runs to the door sliding on her big Swollen yellow back-Pack it was a real eye-Sore but it holds everything and put her shoes on

"Bye Mom!" She yells halfway to the stairs

Jumping down the stairs two bye two and sometimes three Kagome hears inuyasha's yells Mixed with here friend's yumi ayame and... -whats her name?- yells

Now Jumping down the steps Four by Four she makes it to her friends intime and tell them to hurry, but she knew she was to late she heard her mom call for her

"sorry guys" she said, "I'm sick still i was trying to get out of the house" she explained to her confused friends

"But you where fine a minute a-" she was cut off by her mom's yell again

"Bye Guys!" she waved running back up the stairs with a defeated sigh

She was greeted by a **Very **Much Human Inuyasha

She sighed, she would rather tell him this alone so he can go berserk without being a danger to anyone else... But her

She tugged his horari (sp) to get him to follow her

"Inuyasha," She said in a soft voice still going over what she said

"What!!!" He said in his usual Rude voice

**"MIDORIKOVISITEDMEANDSAIDIHAVEANEWTASKAHEADWICHISTOUNFREEZETHEDEMONLORDESESSHOMARU'SHEART!**" she rambled

Inuyasha just looked confused though, So she said it slowly

"Midoriko visited me and said i have a new task ahead wich is to unfreeze the demon lord sesshomaru's heart..." she said in a slower but rushed-ish voice

And like she thought he went berserk...

"Inuyasha," she sighed "What?!" he screeched at her

She only ansered him with a sigh and he went back to rambling zambling and Gawambaling

She giggled "What are you laughing a Wench!" He yelled at her furious she was giggling While he was trying to teach her somthing important

"Your face" she breathed out from the floor "If you keep gazoombling it will be stuck that way!"

The thing is, He didn't see how this was funny but couldn't yell at her becuase he was too confused

Kagome laughed again and picked up her back pack singling for inuyasha to come, He sighed putting his arms into the arms of his kimon and walk out mumbling bout dumb wenches making her only laugh at him more They both jumped down the well and was greeted with a exzasted Shipou

"Guess What! Guess What!" he yelled/screamed

"What shipou?" Kagome said Curious as to what got him so Hyper

"Rin is going to be my bride when i get older!" He bounded happily

Kagome and inuyasha froze...

"You umm asked her?" She said slowly

"Uh-huh!" he said unaware of the adults caution

**Flash Back!**

"Rin" shipou said hesaintly looking from his love to her adopted Father who nodded sternly at him

Sesshomaru knew what was going to happen the Fox asked him earlier without fear in his bones so he thought Shipou could protect rin almost as good as this sesshomaru, of course rin was actually demon so there would be NO NONE ZIP hanyous walking around.

Secretly rin's pearents where Demons and they where killed by Rin's Village thats why she was such a out-cast she was alive today becuase of her innocence, and this sesshomaru brought her back. Rin is really a Water/Dog demon, so he told the fox that he aproved but it was up to his ward, Rin

"Will you," he hesitated but sesshomaru was there so he quickly covereditup "Will you mate with me?" He asked poilitely and sternly with a hint of anticipation/nervousness

Rin giggled and nodded blushing, behind her pale hands was a big toothy grin. Shipou picked her up in her hands and hugged her sooooOoOoooOOoooo tight she could barley breath

They then ran off to plan together and now here he was telling Kagome and Inuyasha

**Over**

"So you asked for the big butt's permission so you won't die?" Inuyasha rudely asked

Kagome punched his shoulder and gave inuyasha a stern glare but shipou's happy frenze didn't faze he nodded

Kagome smiled tenderly and said she wished the best for Shipou and Rin

"Ok follow me guys" she said to both of them and soon they rounded up eveyone including sesshomaru

Kagome breathed in and out and placed the jewel infront of her as everyone took place in a circle and sesshomaru sat in a tree

"My last wish on this jewel is to make me a...

-I would've ended i but it would be to short...-

"Demon" she finished gazing into everyone's eyes "Midoriko said i could have also one selfish wish, she paused and that wish is to make you all imortal"

Miroku was the first to speek, "That is great Kagome-San!" he said nodding happy his friend thought of us

"I agree also, and so does Inuyasha." Kikyou said looking sternly at inuyasha who reluctiontly agreed

"Kagome, My sister i am happy you would include us in your wishes" Tears pricked at the side of Sango-Chan's eyes running down her cheeks

Kagome started crying also and hugged her sisters tight. (yes she now thinks as Kikyou as a sister now that she knows about her feelings towards inuyasha)

"Thank you" she mumbled into sango's Kimono "well, Lets get to work" she said

**Dear Jewel of 3 souls, heade my call and answer my wish of Selfishness, To call on Immortality to my Dear friends Sango, Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Miroku. And answer my wish of Pure souls call on upon the Demon inside of me and let Her roam free With Counciouse**

**Head my call and Answer m wish of great cause.**

Smoke appeared, you could hear coughing and finally, when the smoke has gone...


	3. Demon Changing and Diffrent Scents

With This Beat Of My Heart

Written By: Fluffehs-M8te

Chapter 2 - A New Task Ahead

As the smoke Dissapears you could hear Gasps and a slap...

"Hentei!" Kagome Screamed

Kagome's hair was now a Black with Pink Stripes Also it now reached her mid-Calf and, She has Pink dipped in Black Wolf ears Her already to Short skirt was even shorter since she grew a foot so you could now see her black Lace panties, and she had a Black tail dipped In pink Lucky for her she would never have to buy a can of Nail polish again Becuase her Claws where stained Pink and black in a French manicure style. Her shirt barley covered her Bust She went from a B-Cup to a about a D-Cup, You could see Some of her bra wich was also Black laced She lost all of her baby fat and now had a lean stomache and bigger But. On her for-Head was a Black cresent moon with a Pink star on it

To sum it all up Kagome was Gorgeous!

On top of Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou's For-Head was a Dark Blue Cloud that signeled Immortality

Kagome's eye twitched as she looked at the near death Hoshi and gave him a Death Glare that would Rival Sesshomaru's

"Do that again Hoshi and the light will come for you" Kagome spoke Her words sent chills Down Mirokus back

"H Hai Kagome-Sama!" He stuttered in Fear of Kagome Miroku had to admit that was the Best looking but he had ever seen, It was all worth it

Kagome's Taill wagged in Annoyence and she rolled her eyes

"Well lets get back to camp guys!" Kagome said happily her tail Twitched in thought of food

"Yes Kagome." Shippou Said jumping on Kagome's shoulder "Kagome?" He asked His Wolfy Okasan

"Yah?" She replied

"You smell diffrent..." He said Curiously "Hmm" she said and took a wif of her scent

She smelt Like Electricity wich she guessed was her Demon smell And she Also smelt like Mango, Her body wash, But her real scent wich was easiest to smell Was Flowers and Spring rain. She liked how she smelt

"I guess i do," she said to No one in paticuler "Whos up for Raman?" she asked already knowing the Answer

Inuyasha's mind raced at the thought of Kagome's Ninja food He put his arm around kikyou, It was easier now since she doesn't smell like grave soil and clay,  
She smelled like... He took a woof of her scent, Oceans and Clouds,  
She also had a tangy smell wich he guessed was her Miko power

Every-One stopped seeing a person standing on the rode infront of them.

-------------------

Sorry it's a bit short I doubt anyone does but if you do not know Kagome is a wolf demon Well please review and i will give you a chapter faster, infact no new chapter until i get a review And i am putting all other stories that are not finished on hold till i finish this onw So i dont have any distractions. 


	4. Wordless

Thankyou for the reviews I also want to reconmend a song called PrettyGirl by Sugarcult!  
Oh and sorry i'm not really big on Grammer... so sorry again if it bothers some people.  
Banana is thinking incase you didn't know.  
and incase your really slow ..No offense.. "Banana" is talking.. well yah Baka! Sorry bout my... "Inner-voice" heh

oh yah and -Banana- is singing becuase my thing is messed up and the font is being mean ------------------------------------------------------------------

"Totasai!"(sp?) Kagome Yelled running to the Stumpy man and gave him a great big hug she would've killed him..

"h hi.." he blanked not knowing who this Demon was "Totasai it's me, Kagome!" Kagome said Hapilly "Kagome? is that you!" He questioned, Wasn't Kagome oh um usually HUMAN he thought.

"Yah, I wanted to ask you a favor I need some swords" she blushed for some reason.  
I dunno, she was in a blushing mood

"Of course Kagome!" Totasai hasn't had a reguest in some time and his hands where itching to make swords "They'll be ready in a.. Week i 'pose" He scratched the back of his head But Kagome didn't seem to mind, Becoming a demon has effected her mood

"Almost" Everyone just stood there blanking between the exchange and by almost i ment Sesshomaru wasn't.

------- 2 days later -------

"I'm going for a walk guys" Kagome said "Ok just don't be late for sword training" Sango said Merrily

I wounder why sango is so Merry... Kagome thought But she just shrugged it off and walked into the forest

Coming to a stop she saw a clif with beautiful flowers surrounding it, the cliff out looked the ocean it was a breathtaking site and just to add to it the sun was setting and.. she couldn't find any words that matched this beautifulness it was, Wordless...

Sitting on a boulder Kagome began to sing a song that came to mind

-Oh, when you walk by every night Talking sweet and looking fine I get kinda hectic inside Mmm, baby I'm so into you Darling, if you only knew All the things that flow through my mind

(But it's just a) sweet, sweet fantasy, baby When I close my eyes You come and you take me (On and on and on)  
So deep in my daydreams But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby-

She kicked a pebble of the cliff watching as it fell through the air,  
She woundered what it was like to fall, to spread your arms,  
She woundered if it made you fell... Free

-Images of rapture Creep into me slowly As you're going to my head And my heart beats faster When you take me over Time and time and time again

(But it's just a) sweet, sweet fantasy, baby When I close my eyes You come and you take me (On and on and on)  
So deep in my daydreams But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby-

She let out a sigh and twirrled in a Circle She felt... Almost! free

-(It's just a) sweet, sweet fantasy, baby When I close my eyes You come and you take me (On and on and on)  
So deep in my daydreams But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby

I'm in heaven With my boyfriend My laughing boyfriend There's no beginning And there is no end Feels like I'm dreaming But I'm not sleeping-

She suddenly stopped singing with her excelled Demon Senses she could hear Sango calling out to her She raced back to Totasai's house ready to practicwe training with her sword.  
Sango said that by the time Totasai finishes her 2 swords she could rival Sesshomaru in battle.

-  
Ok well i hope you like it the song was Fantasy by Mariah Carey or however you spell...

Luvz ya people bye

Ohya my ..Inner-Self.. says bye also

err... Ja Ne? 


End file.
